Freezoner01
Introduction Hello, I've choosen the nickname of Freezoner01 back in 2000 when I found the Freezone and I had to make up an email address. It has no significance, just to keep some privacy. So much changed in the past 6 years! Only the nickname stayed. In the church my progress toward my main goal of spiritual enlightenment was hindered by alterations of policy and tech and some enforced materialistic purposes set by management. It looked almost hopeless - but I just decided that I WILL make it, with or without the church. I wanted and got an SP declare, and neved looked back. Still, I have no quarrel with the church. They suffer from the same pressures in this universe than all of us. In fact it was interesting experience, I learned a lot about the 3rd dynamic. My my purpose to make it to full OT in one lifetime became even stronger by all the hardship encountered. Soon I found the FZ and one of the best auditors of the planet, Ralph Hilton, and there were no more stops. I just went up the Bridge in a few months, done auditor training and started on the pre-OT levels. Here I am now, having audited some thousands of well-done-auditing-hours, helped and trained others, made Clears, cracked cases. This is what I always wanted to do. In 2001 I have created a growing freezone group, we're using scio Basics and the Tech. Those who train or audit under my care do very well indeed. I will post much more about our successes and results soon, you can also visit our FZAOHU website to read about it. Credo Most important is to let you know the guiding principles that I follow: *Enough is enough - I want to get ALL the way out. *One cannot get out alone. We share the responsibity for others, too. *I believe that YOU are fully CAUSE - you are, were, and will be. *There is always a choice. You're granted the total Power of Choice. *My aim is to make you totally free, of my or others help and even scientology. *I assist You only with the aim to make you fully independent the soonest. *Training IS the way to OT. Read it, drill it, DO it. *Co-auditing is always encouraged and preferred. *Ethics is a personal thing. *Ethics IS a personal thing! Now, if you are interested, just mail me. Look forward hearing from you! :-) FZ01 Scientology history Scientology® church processing: Introductory Processes Purification Rundown TR's and Objectives Co-audit Scientology Drug Rundown ARC Straightwire Expanded Various confessionals Freezone processing: Grade 0 Expanded Grade I Expanded Grade II Expanded Grade III Expanded Grade IV Expanded Clear verification OT I OT II OT III OT drug rundown NOTs rudnowns Solo NOTs and further advanced rundowns Scientology® church tech training: The 8 dynamics mini course TRs 0-9 Basic Study Manual PTS/SP mini course Assist delivery training Personal Integrity course Introduction to Scientology Ethics Success through Communication TR's and Objectives Co-audit Freezone tech training: Student hat Academy level 0-IV training Class IV C/S training Class V Grad auditor training Class V Grad C/S training OT hatting and training lectures: *Route to Infinity *Perception of Truth *State of Man congress *Clearing congress *ACC: Creation of Human Ability *ACC: Admiration & the renaissance of beingness *The Whole Track Lectures *Expansion of Havingness *Radiation *Philadelphia Doctorate Course *Time Track of Theta *False Purpose Rundown *Power of Simplicity *Games and the spirit of play *Communication, freedom and ability *various congresses, etc. ... Scientology® admin training: Staff Status I Staff Status II Sea Org Product Zero *Welcome to the Sea Org course *Basic Sea Org Member Hat *Personal grooming course Sea Org Product One *How to make work easier *Sea Org basic cleaning course *Way to happiness course *Mission school 3rd class Organization Exec Course Volume 0 Various mini hats and training: *HCO / personnel *Testing *Dissemination *Registration *Tech services *Continental management *Scientology materials consultant Data series & evaluation Org boards training Organization and establishment Scientology® staff history: Field Staff Member *Book sales *Assisting start-up Dianetics missions 6 years Sea Org at EU headquarters *Basic SO Training *SMI Europe - assisting Missions *Continental HCO Recruitment *AOSH EU Recruitment *AOSH EU Tech services *CLO EU continental management CATEGORY:EU available auditors CATEGORY:EU Class IVplus auditors Category:Freezoners